


Kiss Me, Catboy…

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lince teases you relentlessly.A gift for a friend.
Relationships: Lince Dorado/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Kiss Me, Catboy…

“Would you stop?”

You don’t mean to sound as harsh as you do, but Lince just smirks and nuzzles closer, almost purring his reply of ‘mmm, nope’ before nuzzling against your neck a little more until you sigh, looking up and knowing he’s got you. 

“Then kiss me, Catboy…”

“Mmmm, my pleasure.”

He’s smirking even as he leans into you, kissing you softly, a hand cupping your cheek even as he purrs into the kiss, dragging an amused giggle from you, you can’t help loving him, even when he’s driving you insane. 

“You are the most frustrating cat…”

“But you love me…”

“Yeah, I do.”

You smirk, before adding.

“Your my catboy now.”


End file.
